Just a few Words
by Selenity15
Summary: 100 words. Ficlets. Minifics. Drabbles. You know the drill. Small ideas I just had to throw out there.
1. Moonlight

MOONLIGHT

Kagome looked breathtaking in the moonlight. Dark hair, fair skin—but with a smile that Kikyou never had.

Today, Kagome had blurted that he always went to Kikyou because she was prettier than her. Then she'd sat him and run off.

And his stammering hadn't helped. Someday, maybe he'd be able to get the right words out.

He preferred her smile.

--

Kagome snuck a glance at Inuyasha. He stood out like a beacon under the moonlight.

Suddenly he turned to her, golden eyes piercing her gaze. She held his stare for a moment, before turning away, remembering she was angry.


	2. Not There

NOT THERE

"What's that, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked.

Kagome spread the paper out. "A map I brought. I thought it might be useful, since it's only topographical. That means it's just the land," she added. "No towns or territories marked. So no changes from my time. The different colors show how high things are, like mountains or valleys."

Miroku and Sango nodded.

Kagome looked back down. "Hmm…Mt. Hakurei…"

"What, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome frowned. "I don't see it. Northeast…this doesn't show anything. It should be marked there. It couldn't have just vanished."

"Kagome, let's go!" Inuyasha called.

Kagome folded the map. "Oh well. Funny, though."


	3. Follow

FOLLOW

When she woke up, she didn't know anything at first. Her eyes only saw black. Then everything slowly came back into focus.

The first thing she saw clearly was him. Then the tree branches. Then the faint patches of sky overhead.

But her eyes landed back on him—white in the darkness. She didn't know exactly what had happened, but there seemed a sudden clarity to everything.

And he was at the center of it.

She didn't know who he was or where he was going, but she didn't care. All she knew was that she would go with him.


	4. Chocolate

CHOCOLATE

For once, Inuyasha was enjoying something Kagome brought besides ramen. While Miroku and Sango politely took their share, he was unwrapping the tiny bars as fast as Shippou.

"This is good, Kagome," Inuyasha said. "Why'd you never bring any before?"

"I didn't think to. Besides, it's expensive." She sighed. Then a sudden look of horror briefly flashed across her face.

"What?"

"I just remembered…. Mama always said it's poisonous for dogs."

He froze mid-bite. "Shit, you tryin' to kill me or somethin'?!"

"No! And never mind! I'm sure it's fine for half-human dog _demons_."

Still, Inuyasha never touched chocolate again.


	5. Grope

GROPE

They were free from Naraku. Sango's family was avenged. Miroku's curse was lifted.

Now the two stood together on a hill over the village, watching the sun sink behind the trees. Miroku was half-leaning on his staff, with Sango standing close beside him.

Miroku casually placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What now Sango?" he asked.

"I don't know. Wherever things take us," she said. She reached up and took his hand in hers. "But there's something that I've been thinking about doing for a while now."

"What is it?"

Her other hand reached around and squeezed his butt. "That."


	6. Wells

_A/N: This is just a weird idea I came up with one day. I have no idea what might have happened if it were true, which is why it's a 100 word drabble, and not a full fic. :)_

WELLS

Had anyone known about her daughter's unusual circumstances, they might have asked Mrs. Higurashi why she allowed her to continue on these little excursions. And had anyone asked, she would have smiled and simply said, "Because I know."

Mrs. Higurashi knew that Kagome would return in the end perfectly fine. She just knew.

It wasn't because Kagome constantly assured her. It wasn't because of Kagome's protectors. It wasn't because Mrs. Higurahi had no idea of what really lay on the other side of the well.

She knew.

For on her own fifteenth birthday, Mrs. Higurashi had fallen down the well.


	7. Reading

READING

Kagome went downstairs, preparing herself for an impatient Inuyasha. Instead, she found him by the bookcase, looking at a book in his hands.

He turned the page.

"You can read?" she blurted.

He turned around.

"I didn't meant that like it sounded," she quickly added. "I've just never seen you…."

"Only hiragana. And not very good. Mother tried to teach me." He gestured toward the books. "But none of these make much sense. All about your world's stuff."

_He's interested?_ "We could take one back with us," Kagome ventured. "And I could tell you about things."

A silence. Then, "Sure."


	8. Diary

_A/N: Ofuda is a scroll spell or charm._

DIARY

The book by Kagome's bed confused Inuyasha. He couldn't make much of what was written. But it interested him.

The first time he opened it, she lunged at him, surprising him so much that she got it away from him before he could react. She warned him never to look again—only making it more intriguing.

The second time, she sat him.

The third time, the book shocked him when he touched it. Dropping it, Inuyasha noticed a small piece of paper on the back. "What the hell?"

"Oh that," Kagome said with a grin. "Anti-demon ofuda. For locking diaries."


	9. Just Another Argument

_A/N: 200 words. My answer to the "Inuyasha can smell Kagome's time of the month" plot. He reacts to it like any other guy would..._

JUST ANOTHER ARGUMENT

A particularly nasty argument was in progress. Kagome couldn't even remember how it started.

"What the hell is your problem?" Inuyasha finally snapped. "Is it that time of month or something?"

"No! It's not!'" Kagome exclaimed. "And don't tell me that the mighty Inuyasha can't even tell when I'm on my period!"

"Of course I can tell when you're on your…'period!'" he finished awkwardly. "And you're not. But you're sure as hell acting like it!!"

"That's right, I'm not! Wait—you _know _when I'm…ah, when it's that time of month?"

"I can smell blood like a mile away, Kagome! You think I wouldn't notice it when you're standing right next to me?"

Kagome was sure that she had turned bright red by now, and the face she was making probably wasn't helping. She didn't want to know that Inuyasha had always known. It just…didn't seem right.

"Hey, Kagome?" he was saying. "What's with you?"

"You know!" was all she could exclaim.

"So? That shit happens if you're a girl. What's the big deal?"

Was there a big deal? "I don't know! Never mind! And oh yeah," she said, remembering, "I _did_ see you and Kikyou!"

And the argument continued unaffected.


	10. Solutions

SOLUTIONS

He never thought such a thing could capture him. Even then, he never thought such a thing would work on him.

For so many things simply didn't.

But this had been a particularly powerful priestess. Though exactly what she had been trying to accomplish, he wasn't sure.

He tried to remove them, but they wouldn't go over his head. After their first zap, it was obvious what had to be done.

--

Sesshoumaru left the body of the priestess lying on the steps of her temple.

Even if the rosary wouldn't come off, it was useless if its commander was dead.

_A/N: Just my take on someone "collaring" Sesshoumaru. 1) I don't think it would be strong enough to work on him. 2) Even if it did, he's not Inuyasha. Inuyasha was a nice enough guy that the second that Kagome turned her back, he didn't kill her. Sesshoumaru's not._


	11. History

HISTORY

Jii-chan had been going on and on about the founder of their family, Higurashi, for days. And now he had finally produced the lost, ancient family tree from the bottom of some trunk. He had handed it to her.

The thing was, Kagome was actually interested this time.

The had idea occurred to her in an odd, dreamy flash that she could have stayed in the past and might be her own ancestor, eerie as it was. Kagome carefully unrolled the scroll.

However, the words that she found were even eerier.

And heart wrenching.

_Higurashi, born to Kikyou and Inuyasha._


	12. Alternative

ALTERNATIVE

Kagome was beyond frustrated. All of her arrows missed their targets that day. To top it off, Kikyou had shown up at the crucial moment and decimated the youkai with one shot.

"I suck, I suck," Kagome was mumbling.

"What, Kagome-chan?"

"I can't hit!" she clarified to Sango. "Inuyasha was jumping so fast today, I could barely string the arrows. I just wasn't meant to be an archer. I wish there was something else. Hmm… Maybe I could use a gun?" she wondered, beginning to talk to herself. "It'd be faster and easier. A miko with a gun…. Sacred bullets?"


	13. Endings

_A/N: Obviously not how I wish things to end, but the thought occurred to me the other day, so here it is._

ENDINGS

Time passed, and they still traveled together.

Only for the other, though. They thought they owed each other that much.

What amused her once ceased to do so now. She wanted her own life. But she would never tell him that, after all that he had done for her.

He saw none of the qualities left of the child from long ago. And it was time for her to move on and be herself. But he would never make her, since she had never taken care of herself.

So they continued on, playing their parts.

"Let's go, Rin."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama."


	14. Uniform

UNIFORM

One might wonder why Kagome still wore her uniform in the Sengoku times. There wasn't school there. She had other clothes.

And truly, miniskirts weren't the most practical thing to run around in. There were bugs and thorns and things. It was cold sometimes.

(Being a character herself, she couldn't know that she was the obligatory cute Japanese schoolgirl.)

But Kagome had a reason why she wore it. A secret, strategic reason. It was one of her weapons in the battle for Inuyasha's attention.

She knew she had much nicer legs than Kikyou. And he was going to notice, dammit.


	15. Unlikely Places

_A/N: Another 200 word one._

UNLIKELY PLACES

The girl was pinned against the tree, a hand over her mouth cutting off her scream. "Be good and you won't get hurt," the bandit's voice said.

She looked vainly around the deserted woods for help. There was none.

But suddenly he gasped and stiffened, falling over and hitting the ground. She saw the blood, and realized he was dead.

A woman had appeared, standing just behind where the man had been. Her fan was splattered with blood, and she looked rather pleased with herself.

"Youkai." Fear washed over the girl, but the woman made no move toward her.

"Youkai woman," she replied coldly, snapping her fan shut. The woman shrugged, then looked away dispassionately, dismissing her.

But the girl found her feet still locked in place.

Suddenly the woman turned on her, clenching her fists in anger. "Why are you still here? Leave before I kill you too."

The girl saw the fury flashing in the red eyes and ran, forgetting in her flight that the youkai woman had saved her.

--

Kagura watched the girl go, somewhat annoyed. Then she glanced down at the dead man.

She wished she could so easily dispose of the one who held her.


	16. Halfbreeds

HALF-BREEDS

Inuyasha and Kouga were at it again.

But Kagome didn't sit Inuyasha, or try to placate Kouga. She merely stormed off from both of them, shouting, "Good God! Grow up!"

"Heh, guess she told you," Kouga said, smirking. "Someday she'll stop wasting her time and choose me, Inu-koro. Half-breeds aren't worth anything."

Inuyasha glowered, searching for a suitable retort. He grinned when one appeared.

"You do realize, that any kids that you'd have with Kagome—which you're _not_ by the way—any kids would be half-breeds?"

Kouga opened his mouth, but no sound came out. For once, he was speechless.


	17. Unafraid

UNAFRAID

"At that clearing," he started, "did you not have enough sense to be afraid of me?"

He said it out of the silence. They hadn't been talking, nor had he made any reference to what he meant, but she immediately knew.

"I suppose not." She paused. "Have you always wondered that?"

"In a way."

"Hmm. I guess I was just a stupid girl. Or maybe not so stupid?"

He left the unsaid question about his character unanswered. "It doesn't really matter now."

She had followed him too many years for him to ask why she wasn't afraid of him now.


	18. Troubles

TROUBLES

Kagome had man troubles.

Houjo. A gentleman, but couldn't take a hint. Every time she turned around at school, he was there.

Kouga. Good-hearted, but also couldn't take a hint. Not such a problem except he made Inuyasha insane.

Inuyasha, the one she loved. He saved her, trusted her, got jealous over her. He obviously cared.

But he was also hung up on Kikyou—his past love, her former incarnation—who was currently undead and showing up at the most inopportune times.

Kagome flopped on her bed and closed the magazine. The advice columns never touched anything close to this.


	19. That Way

THAT WAY

"What a ridiculous idea!"

Sango looked at Kagome with a mixture of absurdity and horror.

"Is it?" Kagome prompted. "Has he done anything to show otherwise? You hear about it all the time in my time. Men like that tend to...overcompensate."

"But houshi-sama?" Sango still looked aghast. "Preferring men?"

"Sure, he gropes you." Kagome shrugged. "But even from all he says and does, he doesn't seem to be trying that hard. The girls who _would_ bear his child, he found some reason not to take them up on it."

Sango looked down. It was completely impossible. Still...

"Kagome-chan? You think?"


	20. Betrayal

BETRAYAL

Naraku betrayed everyone.

Every underling he had ever created, every person he had struck a bargain with, every demon he had tricked into working for him. Everyone.

Kanna was his most perfect creation. She knew exactly what she was, exactly what he was, and exactly the way of the things around them. She was surprised at nothing, for she watched everything.

Unlike the others, she expected treachery, to be used and eventually disposed of.

So he didn't. Instead, he made her his trusted one, his indispensable one. He found a way still to deceive her expectations.

For Naraku betrayed everyone.


	21. Lovers' Quarrels

LOVERS' QUARRELS

"Why are you such a bitch?"

"Ahem."

"I know we were never great together, but it was okay. Until you went all, 'It's just not working, I'm going back to my palace in the sky.' Leaving me with the kid, no less. Afraid your new boyfriend was going to eat him?"

"At least I'm not with a human."

"If you hadn't left—!"

"It's been forty years. Get over it. Admit it, you're here because you're still jealous. And you should be. Ryuukotsusei is much better than you ever were."

"That's it!" Inutaisho snapped. "I am _so_ going to kill him!"


	22. Old Flames

_A/N: Another one with Ryuukotsusei as the topic, but without the sexy twist or the snark._

OLD FLAMES

The ones in the sky could see everything below.

So he had come again to ask her. She watched him as he walked up the cloudy palace steps.

"Why won't you tell me where he is?" he demanded.

"You left me over this quarrel."

"You still refuse me this one thing!"

"You'll die."

"I don't care."

"I do." She paused, an alien expression on her face. "And I will not tell."

With that, he left, left her again, going back down to the world to live and search.

She watched him go, hating her for her information.

But still alive.


	23. Void

VOID

Miroku wondered where the things he sucked up _went_. It seemed they disappeared.

It felt black.

This was disproved when things he sucked up poisoned him. It seemed that the void was connected to him somehow.

It felt green.

Miroku never lost much sleep over it either way.

He wondered what would happen if he sucked up a Shikon shard. The completed jewel would be out of reach forever.

So one day, he took one of Kagome's. No one noticed.

It felt pink.

He wondered when they would figure it out, that the last shard would never be the last.


	24. Diamonds

DIAMONDS

"Kongousouha!!"

Hundreds of diamond spears blasted out of Tessaiga, instantly annihilating the youkai. Inuyasha sheathed his sword, then looked at Kagome.

"You sense it?"

She nodded, and then made her way to the fallen youkai, carefully picking out the Shikon shard from the remains.

She noticed a small Kongouseki sticking out of the flesh, broken off where it had hit the bone. The clear rock was the size of her thumb.

She quickly pocketed it as well, something she had been thinking about doing for a while now.

Kagome grinned to herself.

Her college education was all taken care of.


	25. How It Never Happened

HOW IT NEVER HAPPENED

The priestess Kikyou was known to be charitable. She was also known to be a great beauty.

One bandit Onigumo came under her care, after he was paralyzed and severely burned. It came to be that he lusted after Kikyou.

Kikyou, for her part, cared for the bandit as best she could, never knowing that he was fixing his designs on her.

Neither of them knew that a youkai was fixing its designs on both of them.

But they were rather short-lived designs.

Kikyou, seeing a youkai spider upon her poor patient, quickly scooped it up into the purifying fire.


	26. Bait

BAIT

In the beginning, Jaken had thought the girl was annoying. He'd thought she was a hindrance.

He was currently revisiting that theory.

Not so annoying anymore, but definitely a hindrance. In a way he'd never expected to be possible at the beginning. But there it was.

First, there had been Naraku. That was interesting.

Then, there had been the undead bandits. That was surprising.

Recently, it had been a hell-hound and Sesshoumaru's own mother. The outcome was, by then, predictable.

And now it was Naraku again.

Rin might as well have a sign around her neck that read: _Sesshoumaru bait_.


End file.
